Bizarre Contact
by BibiMao
Summary: A new school year is something everyone looks forward to, no matter who they are. You can be a very tan foreigner or you can even be a ghost. Though following someone who hadn't known you were there in the first place, may not be the best way to leave a first impression. Not that she minded.
1. Their Meeting

**Yahello! This will be a Kuroko No Basuke oc fanfic. Sorry if some characters are OOC but if any of you wish to point characters out, go straight ahead. The last thing I want to do is not make this fic enjoyable for whoever reads it. I'll talk more about this in the end since you came here to read a story. Well, hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Kuroko No Basuke. I only own the plot and my oc, nothing more and nothing less.**

* * *

**_Bizarre Contact _**

It was the beginning of a new school year, a fresh start as some may say. Students look forward to new friends, teachers, and clubs. While some students are attending for their studies, others are solely interested in joining Teiko's legendary basketball team. Their team did not become as huge a deal till some student's second year.

Of course we can't immediately talk about their second year, at least not until we've gone through the events that occurred during their first year.

Let us begin

* * *

The sudden sound of an alarm clock bounced off a room's dark salmon walls. Beside the clock's wooden stand, was a bed littered with multiple colored blankets. Beneath the warm comforters however, was no one.

"I get it, I get it." A low voice mumbles a room across from the beeping alarm. With one last look at her mirror, she flicks her small pony tails, watching as the strands fall back onto her chest. After doing so, she walks over to her bed stand and taps it, successfully turning it off.

"Haruko, breakfast is ready!" Her mother shouts from downstairs.

Pulling her schoolbag from off her bed, she walks down the stairs to her wooden dining table.

"Nee-san you're up early again." A soft childlike voice questions from beside her. Her little sister Kazuko had dark brown hair that settled at her shoulder blades. Unlike her older sister, her hair came from her mother's side and she was an elementary student.

Taking a seat beside her, Haruko answers her question. "I'm always up early," Before digging her chopsticks into the rice she stops as if suddenly remembering something, "Itadakimasu." She mutters, finally taking a small bite from both her fried egg and rice.

"Why?" The younger girl asks, already finished with her food.

Before she could answer though, an older woman enters; ponytail swaying around the corner. Her mother decides to intervene. "Let your sister finish her breakfast," She smiles at Kazuko, "She has a long day ahead of her." While her sister was excited to ask more questions, their mom pulled her away to help her get ready for her first day as well.

She picks up their plates and leaves them by the sink for her mother to clean. Looking to her left she notices a small box wrapped up in a teal cover. Not wanting to hurt her mother's feelings, she shoves it into her schoolbag.

"Don't forget your bento!" Her mother yells in a fruity voice from atop the stairs.

'_She's probably both annoyed and happy with Kazuko and me'_ Haruko imagined her mother could be. Taking care of a hyperactive child and an older daughter must be very frustrating. She nods at her mother who only waves back. It isn't long before her mother's brows furrow as she looks to her right where giggles were coming from.

"You are-

She closes the door, not wanting to her mother's yells and stomps. With a small stretch and yawn, she begins her ten minute walk to her new school.

Wonder if I'll meet anyone this year. Hopefully there are more girls this time around, too many hair styles and not enough people. Opening a packet of gum from her pocket, she slides one piece into her mouth. Chewing on the piece for a second, a small smile appears on her face. Strawberry tastes too delicious.

* * *

The sun's rays reflected on the clear windows of Teiko Junior High. She stood in front of the gates staring up at the blue and white building in awe.

"This place looks pretty good for a Junior High school." Her voice is barely above a whisper. Not wanting to linger any longer, she walks forward to the bulletin board.

"Hey stop pushing!"

"Yes! We're in the same class Sakiko!"

"Aww, man. Class 3-D?"

"Ha, sucks for you."

Too bad there was a huge crowd of students blocking her path. Sighing, she takes a seat on a nearby ledge, waiting for the students to leave.

"Hey." A deep voice bellowed from where she was previously standing. Looking up, she noticed a tall tan student overlooking the small wave of kids. Or well, they looked like kids compared to the strange guy.

_Did he even go here? _No of course not. He's too tall and that skin tone of his…A foreigner? The thing that stood out most about him was his dark shade of blue hair. Her eyes focus on the students reactions. Some scurried away hurriedly while others were frozen in place.

"Class," He makes his way pass the remaining students and lifts his finger, placing it on the white sheet, "1-C? Wonder who else is with me?" He doesn't move from his spot but instead begins looking at other sheets.

Alright, guess I should walk over and check what class I'm in. Taking advantage of the deserted area, she stood beside him, waiting for him to leave. Should I try to stare, hopefully finding my name or should I just ask if I could take a quick peek?

"No one. Not even Satsuki." He mumbles taking a step back. Haruko's eyes quickly dart up to see his face and notices his small frown. Not wanting to linger any longer, she finds her class and walks away from the area.

I should probably steer clear of that guy.

"Hey!"

Or at least, _try to._

Pretending not to have heard him, she sticks her hand into her pocket fishing for another piece. Instead of the small box that she's used to, all she had in her hand was lint. Didn't I have it in here? In a flash of panic, she checks her other pocket. Nothing was there either.

"You dropped this!" She slowly turns around and notices how he's waving the small white and red packet in the air. Might as well get this over with, class is almost starting anyways. Almost as if she's a robot, her form is straight and rigid.

Finally reaching her destination, she lets out a long breath she hadn't known she's been holding. "Thank you." She managed to let out, her voice void of any emotion. Her hand reaches towards him with an open palm, waiting for her dropped item to be back in her possession again.

He studies her with a raised brow. Her light orange eyes are looking everywhere but at him. Not to mention, she stopped at least ten feet away from him. How did she expect for him to give her the gum packet if she wasn't remotely near him? Was she really that afraid? He takes the remaining steps forward before placing it in her small hand.

"Look, I'm not a bully or nothin'," He tiredly mutters, "Just because I'm tall doesn't mean I'm different than the rest of you."

Was he actually telling her not to judge him? Finally gaining the once lost courage to stare up at him, she finds that his eyes are narrowed down at her.

With the click of her tongue, she let a few words out. "I'm sorry for acting how I did," She scratches her hand absentmindedly, something she's always done since she was a kid, "Want a piece?" She holds out a green colored wrapper with a strawberry printed on it to him. His eyes light up with joy as he takes the piece, tearing it open before placing the soft pink gum in his mouth.

"Thanks." He happily beamed down at her. "My name's-

The sudden sound of the school bell rang throughout the campus, signaling the students to get to class. He scratches his head annoyed at the terrible timing of the bell.

"Aomine Daiki." He hollers, already running off to his class.

"Kobayama Haruko." She manages to shout out, watching as he runs off ahead of her. He sure doesn't want to be late.

* * *

School was as usual, uneventful. It's not as if she didn't like it per se but there was no one to talk to. She didn't even see that person Aomine from this morning. Picking up her belongings and shoving them into her school bag, she slings it over her shoulder. With a small stretch, she walks out into the bustling hall filled with chatty students. Since today is the first day, why not check out some clubs. Surely there must be one that would catch her interest.

_Basketball _

"Basketball? The practices are being held in the gym right?" She questions herself lazily.

Instead of looking at clubs and the tables they had set out, she ignores them. If she remembers correctly the gym should be somewhere around here. She scans the area, searching for the huge complex site. It wasn't as hard as she thought once her eyes land on a long line of students. All of which who are trying out for basketball.

Wait, now that she remembers…Why did she come here in the first place?

"Thank you." She hears a quiet voice but she couldn't seem to find anyone. It's only until she feels a slight tug on her bag that she looks down.

The person who had drifted her attention away from searching, was next to her this whole time? Haruko raises a brow at the boy's sky colored hair and blue irises. He wasn't that tall but then again, she was taller than most girls her age.

"For what exactly?" She inquires, confused by the words that came out of his mouth moments prior.

He stares up at her with a dull look but it seemed as if he was making fun of what she just said. "I asked you where the tryouts for the basketball team were being held."

"I don't remember…"She raises a hand to one of her ponytails, trying to think of when he asked such a thing. Her eyes close for a moment as she tries to recall their past meeting.

"_Do you know where the basketball tryouts are being held?"_

"_Basketball? The practices are being held in the gym right?" _

"_The gym?"_

"_If I remember correctly, the gym should be somewhere around here." _

"_Thank you." _

Wait…So he was with her this whole time? She was showing him the way to the basketball court? Her mouth opens as if she wants to let a few words out but none come to mind. "Sorry, I didn't notice you."

He doesn't dismiss the look of shame and embarrassment that cross her face as she utters those words. "It happens a lot." He doesn't know if this will do anything but judging by her reaction, it only makes matters worse.

His voice was so soft she had to strain her ears in order to hear him. "You mean to say, you're always ignored?" That can't be right. Who wouldn't notice that hair color?

It's almost as if he's frowning but with his eyes rather than his mouth. Though what the taller girl had said was true, it could have been worded with much more consideration. With a curt nod, he decides not to waste her time any longer and instead takes a step towards the gym.

A small groan escapes Haruko's lips as she rubs her temples. "What's your name?" It only makes sense if she helped him then he wouldn't mind giving her his name but, forgetting that he was there in the first place may make him think otherwise.

He stops mid-step, pulling his own blue bag closer to his neck. "Kuroko," His cool eyes stare into her curious orange ones, wondering if she was actually paying attention. "Kuroko Tetsuya." He finishes in his monotonous voice.

What had her mother said to do when you first meet someone? Oh that's right. She extends a hand out to him. "Kobayama Haruko."

His eyes drift down to her palm, smiling softly at her action. He shakes it lightly.

"I'm in class 1-B. You are?" She inquired, awaiting an answer from him.

It takes him a few seconds to regain his thoughts before answering. "Class 1-B also." He lets go of her hand, finally walking off to where he was originally supposed to go. "See you tomorrow Kobayama-san."

A smile makes its way onto her face before she composes herself. "Alright Kuroko-san."

Maybe today wasn't as uneventful as she thought it was.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ah I honestly don't know where I am going with this. I only wanted her to meet one character in this chapter but it seemed like a good situation. Sorry if any characters are OOC. **

**First off, this is set during their first year in Teiko. Second year is when Kuroko joins the first string but that's only from what I've read. Yes I will continue in to their high school years.**

**Sorry for any mistakes you have found and rest assured I will clean this chapter up. I do not know when the 2****nd**** chapter will be published but if I had to guess, possibly in two to four days. **

**As for Haruko Kobayama, her profile has been uploaded on my Deviantart. You can find the link to it on my Fanfiction profile.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it was lacking in anything.**

_**Inspirational Song – Walking With A Ghost**_

_**Performed By – Tegan and Sara**_

**Thank you for taking the time to read a small piece of Bizarre Contact. I hope I made a good impression. **

＼（＾ ＾）／


	2. Club Registrations and The Blue Packet

**Thank you for the favorites and follows! It truly means a lot. Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations. Now chapter two for you all.**

* * *

Now that that's over with, might as well continue checking out clubs. Her face lit up with a small smile just thinking about what she may encounter. She walked passed tables that were focusing on indoor activities. No it wasn't as if she hated sewing or reading but, they're not something she would actually stay after class for. This club has to be something I will look forward too.

"Come on, join the track and field club! I'm sure you wouldn't mind working out, would you?"

"Ha, as if. It's better to join an actual sport rather than the track club."

Turning around, she noticed a surprising scene before her. At one of the many white tables was a short female who looked as if she was 4 feet tall next to a guy who looked at least twice her size. The girl was busy trying to recruit another person while the male was merely laughing at her antics. However, before she was able to leave, teal eyes met light orange.

She ran towards her with incredible speed that caused Haruko to take a step back, afraid of the girl actually knocking into her. "Hey, you with the pigtails!" She yelled in a shrill voice.

Knowing that it was too late to escape, she stayed in place and was thinking of polite ways to decline her offer. Her orange eyes locked onto the smaller girl's teal colored ones. Now that she's got a better look at her, she noticed her short orange hair and the lone ponytail on her right side, held up by a dark blue hair tie.

She coughs into her fist, fixing her sweater collar and holds out a white paper. "2nd year, Yamamoto Yumi." Her eyes focus on Haruko's, as if searching for something.

"Kobayama Haruko, 1st-

"1st year, yeah I know." She interrupts. "I know how many of the kids in this school look like and you," She stops mid sentence, circling around her form with scrutinizing eyes. "You don't look familiar at all, just like the rest of the 1st years." Yumi smiles cheekily up at her.

Haruko rubs her temples, already growing tired of talking. "Is there anything you-

"Join the Track and Field club."

Had she heard her correctly? This 2nd year who spent at least a few minutes surveying her, wants to recruit her? Only one thought came to mind, "Why?" And so she voiced it.

Yumi chuckles as if her question had an obvious answer. "Your build, you seem pretty fit for one." She answers, lifting her hand up to reveal three fingers. One of which she slowly brings down.

For one? Does that mean there are more reasons as to why she should join this club?

"You're tall, much taller than any normal person around here." A second finger comes down.

Well that was rude, sure she's tall but she doesn't have to point it out. She even added 'normal' in her sentence.

"Your calves." The last finger is slowly brought down.

"My what?" Haruko asks, puzzled by her third answer.

Yumi holds her chin, staring up at her with a grin on her face. "They're much more built and anyone can obviously tell how much you enjoy running."

She's got a keen eye, I'll give her that. With a sigh, Haruko answers the shorter girl. "Yeah but that was a long time ago. I don't do that anymore."

"Ah you're already underestimating the power of your new captain?" Her tone was both annoyed and…Was that surprise?

Haruko stares quizzically down at her. What did she mean?

With a small tsk, Yumi continues. "Judging from the state of your legs," She squats down which causes the taller girl to push down on her skirt, "You just ran…I'm a say for two hours about a day ago?"

A look of shock appears on her face. How did she know? That guess…It was too accurate. Before she could let a single word out however, a new voice joins in.

"Hey Yama-chan!" The mysterious person yells from across them, where the table was set out.

With a small blush, Yumi stands back up; an intense glare is sent back at the guy who had called her name. "Don't call me that! People might get the wrong idea! Also, can't you see I'm recruiting someone?!" She yells back, anger written all over her small form.

"It's not like anyone's paying attention, see?" He points over at where the long line for basketball is. "They're still waiting to play."

He sure was careless. Unlike Yumi, this person had gray eyes and light brown hair that was parted to his right.

"Well anyways," She hands Haruko the white paper, "Here's the registration form, first meeting will be held tomorrow on the field. Can't wait to see you there!"

"But wait I didn't…" Seeing that she wasn't paying any attention to her and instead was busy trying to throw punches at the taller male, she gave up. Lifting her wrist, she slides the white uniform sleeve down. Finding that it was already 4, she decides going home would be the best option.

"Nothing to do here anyways." Anyone could tell just how tired she was from today's events. Having already finished her strawberry pack, she tears open a blue packet.

"I agree."

She jumps at the soft voice that suddenly came from her left side. Her hand goes up to her chest, her heart was beating erratically. "Oh Kuroko-san, you surprised me…again." She mumbles the last part, looking away from him.

"We're in the same grade aren't we Kobayama-san?" He asks her, completely disregarding her last comment.

She stares with a lifted brow. "Yeah, why?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "No need for such formalities then." His blue orbs drift down to focus on what she was currently fumbling with.

Taking notice of his gaze, she pulls two pieces out of the completely destroyed packet. One of which she hands to the shorter of the two. "Would you like a piece Kuroko-kun? The flavor is blueberry I believe."

His expression was as usual, unreadable. It felt as if he was actually trying to find if she poisoned it or not. She herself could feel a cold sweat form on the back of her neck. Was she actually intimidated by him of all people?

As if reading her thoughts, he takes the piece from her hand before sliding it into his pocket. "Thank you, I'll be sure to repay your gratitude somehow."

She doesn't know whether to question him or try figuring out what he meant on her own. "There's no need for that but," A look of realization crosses her face as she stops mid sentence to pull something else out of her pocket, "If you really would like to repay me, mind helping me out here?"

He stares at the wrinkled and folded paper. Registration form he notices. "Which club are you interested in joining Kobayama-san?"

A frown slowly appears on her face at the question. "I'm not interested at all." She fails to catch the blank stare he sends her; one that was even blanker than his usual face.

"Then why did you pick one up? Wouldn't that be a waste of forms for other people who want to join?"

She waves a hand in front of her face. "That's the problem. I didn't pick one up, I was more or less forced to join." She grumbles, blowing a loose strand away from her face. "They said our first meeting is tomorrow."

Kuroko studies her form for a while. Though as much as she sounds annoyed, it doesn't seem as if she's entirely not interested in it, he notices. He doesn't miss the small smile that crosses her lips and the fact she said 'our' instead of their, it must mean something. "You should join."

Her rambling pauses as well as her feet. Since she's at least one step ahead of him, she can't help but turn back, surprised at his sudden answer on the subject. "Really, but why?" Surely he had a reason.

"You like the sport don't you? It doesn't seem like you hate it." He answers, voice flat and yet, full of joy. Or at least as much joy as Kuroko could show in his tone.

She stares at the wrinkled form in her hand; maybe joining isn't a bad idea after all. Speaking of sports, didn't he also try out for something? "Now that I think about it, how did your tryout for base-basketball go?" She quickly catches her mistake, hoping that he didn't catch the slip of her tongue.

His eyes look thoughtful for a moment as if thinking of an appropriate answer for her. "Never knew you could mix up baseball and basketball."

So he did catch it?

"Aside from that, it went well."

"Ah is that so? Good for you then." She answers happily, beginning her walk again.

"They spared no time in sending me to the third string though."

At her sudden pause, he stops walking, successfully not bumping into her back.

"You're okay with that?" She questions him, honestly confused with the nonchalant answer he gave her. She inclines her head to get a better view of him.

The boy in question stares up at her with an empty look. "Its fine isn't it? I just have to try harder." Maneuvering around her still form, he takes a few steps before turning back to face her. "Besides, I love basketball." A genuine smile appears on his face.

Just as she was about to answer, her eyes catch the brown roof of a familiar house. "Ah it seems we've already reached my house." She walks on ahead of him towards her house's steel gates. "Say, I didn't know you lived in the same direction as me."

"I don't."

She stares at him with an incredulous look. "Wait…So you walked in the same direction as me, even though you don't live anywhere near here?"

He nods at her shocked question, shifting his bag's position. "It seems I got carried away with talking to you, that I forgot I lived in the other direction."

The other direction, completely opposite from her own? He can't be serious.

Perhaps wanting to be home already, he turns and begins to walk. "Don't mind me Kobayama-san, it's merely a 20 minute walk. See you tomorrow." His voice is so calm and soft she has to strain her ears in order to hear him.

"Alright, get home safe Kuroko-kun!" She waves at his retreating form before slowly bringing her hand down to rest on her hip. He reminds me of someone. She snaps her fingers at suddenly remembering. He has the same spirit as him! Giggling softly, she walks into her house.

"Dinner will be ready in a few."

She waves at her mother who was busy setting up the table, continuing up the stairs until she reaches her room where she drops her bag, plopping herself down onto her bed. A content sigh leaves her lips as she brings the closest pillow to her chest. Today wasn't half bad, not at all.

Slowly darkness was catching up to her, it wasn't long before she fell asleep, completely skipping out on dinner because of it.

* * *

"Haruko! Dinner's ready!"

Or so she thought. With a small groan, she tumbles out of bed. Hissing at the cold wooden floor, she grabs her pajamas before taking a few hops to her restroom to change. Just as she's about to throw her jacket, her hand comes across two things, a blue packet and a folded paper.

"Nearly forgot," She places the two things on her sink, "Can't let you get more messed up than before."

"Haru-nee's talking to herself again~" A small voice drawls out playfully from her room.

The new voice surprises her greatly. Just how was she able to sneak in and out like that? "I was just cleaning."

"Yeah, yeah. I just came here to pick up your bento, or well, to finish it." Her little sister waves her off, tilting the pink box, causing the leftover food to fall into her open mouth.

"The least you could do is eat with chopsticks." She stares, slightly displeased by the sight.

The younger of the two wipes her mouth free from any rice that may have stuck to her face. "Be grateful. At least I finished it."

She sure was a brat even for an elementary student.

"Both of you get down here! Dinner was ready ten minutes ago!"

Hearing their mom's shouts and stomps, they stare at each other before shrugging their shoulders, laughing at the commotion.

"Race ya' downstairs!" Her little sister yells, having already taken off running.

"Sure." Though, she knew better than to anger her mom any further. With one last glance to the form, she closes the door.

This club better be worth it.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed the 2****nd**** chapter of "Bizarre Contact". I tried my best to keep Kuroko in character and sorry for adding two extra characters. I hope they didn't distract from the story or anything. A picture of Yumi Yamamoto should be uploaded on my Deviantart. So please check that out, it would give you better visual of how she looks. **

**The Track and Field Club sounds pretty nice. **

**Anyways, please excuse any mistakes you have found. I'll be sure to rewrite this chapter when I have the time. Thanks for taking the time to read! **

**Inspirational Song – **_**Fantastic Future**_

**Performed By – **_**Yukari Tamura (Piano Cover)**_

**Have a nice day and/or night everyone!**

( ' ▽ ' )ノ


	3. Lunch Interruptions and Many Espers

**Thank you all very much. You're just too kind. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. It really means a lot for you to review, favorite, or even just for following. You all make me really happy. **

**So, chapter start!**

* * *

"Bye mom, bye Kazuko. I may be home late today." Haruko mutters tiredly, picking up her bento from the dining room table again.

Her mother who was busy brushing the younger girl's knotted hair, waves her off. "Oh you're really joining then?" She asks, voice full of surprise. To her dismay however, the sound of the door being closed was all she heard.

"At least she's doing something." The small girl comments, shrugging her shoulders at her sister's actions. She lets out a yelp as another knot is slowly but painfully brushed away.

* * *

Taking a glance at her hair she sighs. Unlike yesterday's pig tails as Yumi had called them, her hair was up in one. She figured that if today they were going to meet up, her soon-to-be captain would most probably have something in mind.

She was soon dragged out of her thoughts when a sudden shadow had joined beside her own. Looking to her right she noticed it was the same boy from yesterday.

"Yo." He greeted her, with a peace sign.

A sigh escapes her lips at the realization of who it was. "Good morning Aomine," She pauses, contemplating whether to address him with kun like she'd done with Kuroko yesterday, or san.

As if reading her internal thoughts, he decides to help her out. "Kun is fine."

Haruko nods at his words, pulling her bag closer to her neck. "Aomine-kun…" She says warily, as if the added suffix would cause her harm in any way. He didn't react except…Was that a small smile on his face?

He caught her quizzical gaze. Was she really that bad at addressing people? Had she been living in her own world till now? As he was about to question her about his two thoughts, the familiar blue and white building catches his eyes. "Ah, we're here already?"

Haruko pauses mid-step, suddenly remembering what she had forgotten. Her hand fishes around in her bag, trying to locate what she needed at the very moment.

Aomine stares with a raised brow, arms behind his head, wondering if she was going to give him something. He blinks at the familiar yet, unfamiliar green packet she had pulled out. Gum, how many of those does she buy?

She shoves the packet into her tangerine colored sweater pocket.

"Aren't you going to-" He stops mid-sentence finding that she had pulled out two pieces.

Haruko hands him one. "Of course, it's much easier like this rather than digging through my bag all the time." She answers, happily placing the sweet piece of food in her mouth. "Green apple this time." She comments, as if confirming for him.

He scratches his head at her proclamation, shoving the piece into his mouth. "Figured," He suddenly smacks his forehead, as if he'd done something wrong. "Damn, basketball practice!"

Basketball practice?

"See you later Kobayama-san!" He yells, voice becoming quieter as he's running farther away.

So he made it, wonder if he knows Kuroko tried out too? With a question now formed in her mind, she jogs towards her class, wanting to ask Kuroko if he knew him.

"Hey watch it!"

"You could've tripped me."

"You-no running in the halls!"

She maneuvers around multiple students, almost falling on her face in the process, and dodges the teachers trying to reprimand her about running down the hallways. With her hand on her bag, she enters the class, looking for the familiar sky colored hair.

Her sudden appearance caught the sights of a few students who were there early. Most students tend to rush to the classroom after the bell rings, which depending on whether they made it in time or not, got them a scolding or two.

Flicking her wrist, she stares at her watch. "4 more minutes till class starts, where is he?" She whispers, placing her bag atop her beige colored desk.

"Where's who Kobayama-san?"

Her shoulders tense at the monotone voice that only belonged to one person. She rubs her temples with her fingers, annoyed at his sudden appearance. "You did it again Kuroko-kun."

He tilts his head. "Did what again? I assume you mean walking beside you?"

"Walking beside me...You mean you were here this whole time?" She asks warily, pausing her ministrations. At the nod of his head she groans. "Anyways, I need to ask you-"

"Alright, class is starting. Get to your seats everyone." A silvery voice interrupts.

"I'll ask you at lunch."

With mumbles and groans, everyone takes their seat, watching as the next students are scolded for being late again. Finally settling down into her chair, she rests her head on her palm.

"What was it you wanted to ask?"

A frown threatens to appear on her face at the sound of his voice. Well, I suppose it isn't his fault for his lack of presence. Besides, what was he supposed to do to fix that? Hold a sign above his head saying _'I am a human named Kuroko Tetsuya standing here'_.

"No that would be a pain for my arms." Kuroko comments seemingly out of nowhere.

Turning to her left, her eyes locked onto his. Wait now that she actually sees him…He sat next to her? "Control your esper powers, we wouldn't want you to be taken to a military base."

A smile appears on her face at his blank stare. "My bad, I thought it was clever." Taking his silence as a sign to continue, she remembers what she wanted to ask. "Do you know someone called Aomine, Aomine Daiki?"

He ponders the name she gave him for a few seconds before answering. "The only student that seems to notice me is you Kobayama-san, why do you ask?"

A sigh escapes her lips as she turns her body to face the teacher once more. "It seems he tried out for basketball too."

Though her body was turned, that doesn't mean her eyes were focused on the board. Instead she was staring at the boy looking out the window. Unlike where she was seated, in the third row, the students in the fourth row have the all famous _'window seat'_. One she currently wishes she had.

"All right students, take out your notebooks."

And so the day goes on.

* * *

"Eh? Yamamoto Yumi? What's she doing here?"

"You're right, why is she in the first years hallway?"

"Isn't that the cutie Watamura Akihito?"

"Why's he with that shortie?"

"Didn't you know? They're currently going out."

The voices from the students who were just let out for lunch whisper amongst themselves.

Haruko's eyes twitched at one of those familiar names. Don't tell me…It couldn't possibly be the two from yesterday.

"We are not going out!" The slightly high pitched voice of the proclaimed shortie shouts.

"It seems they're walking this way Kobayama-san." He reminds her, looking at the two 2nd years making their way into the classroom.

"It seems I really am part of the club now." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"Kobayama Haruko."

Said girl gulps before standing up. Yumi was a whole year above her after all.

"I assume you've made your decision about joining?" Though she had a small stature, she was just a bit intimidating with her loud voice and arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I have Yamamoto-senpai." Her hand goes down to her pocket but instead of gum, this time it was a folded white paper.

Teal eyes narrowed into slits at the wrinkled form. "You destroyed the form this badly?"

As if suddenly sensing his friend's anger, the much taller boy beside her pulls the paper from her hand. "Relax Yumi-chan, at least she decided to turn in the form. Besides," He unravels the paper before placing it into the smaller girl's hands, "Doesn't this mean she's really joining?"

"She's actually joining their club?"

"Isn't their training straight from hell or something?"

"Last I heard that was the main reason people overlooked it."

Every comment seemed to anger the short captain while the vice captain merely smiled at all that was being said. Yumi takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Kobayama Haruko," She begins, lifting a finger to point at her, "You are now officially part of the Track and Field club." Yumi finishes, walking off.

"See you after school Kobayama-chan. "Akihito cheerfully laughs, waving her off and following the shorter one out the door.

Light pink dusts her cheeks as she recalls what he just added to her name.

A soft clap from her left had caught her attention. Her eyes land on Kuroko's hands. Though since she was the only one who actually knew he was there, everyone was still trying to process what just happened.

"Kuroko-kun?"

"It's good to know you're going to be doing something you enjoy."

She stares at him for a while before a smile finally appears on her face, turning into a chuckle soon after. "Same to you." Her hand goes up to her chin as she remembers something. "Did you eat yet?"

At the shake of his head, she pulls a small bento out of her bag, holding it out in front of him.

He stays still, wondering why she was handing him the small box. Had she done what he'd seen other girls from his school do?

Noticing his still form, she lets out a sigh. The only reason it isn't embarrassing or anything is because no one else is in the class, nor are they paying attention. "I don't like eating at lunch, so instead of wasting it, I decided to give it to you."

"Why's that?"

The dreaded question was asked all too soon. She places the box on her desk, tightening the top of her ponytail, she answers him. "Look, if you're going to eat it leave the box on my desk but if you're not, its fine." With crossed arms, she begins to walk towards the door. "I'm going to buy some juice and bread, want something?"

She freezes at what just escaped her mouth.

"I thought you said you didn't like eating at lunch?" His question though void of any emotion, seemed to intimidate her.

"Because I can't finish that whole thing. Since the bread here is small, I'll be able to finish it. Anyways, want some juice or not?" She asks growing impatient at each passing moment.

"I've already bought some." He lifts the small white can up to his face proving in fact he had gone to the vending machines.

Deciding not to question when he had gone, she waves him off, hurrying over to the machines. It'd be very troubling if she arrived to class late. While she was more or less jogging, she kept on receiving stares from various students.

"That's her right?"

"Wonder how long it'll be before she quits…"

"She's probably only joining because of Watamura-senpai."

"Ah he really is adorable!"

Once the questions and comments had nothing to do with her but instead Akihito, she began to feel calm.

"Hey Kobayama-san."

Right as she's in front of the vending machine, someone just had to meet up with her. Hopefully it had nothing to do with what happened at lunch.

"I heard what happened at lunch."

Of course it had something to do with what happened at lunch. Had it really spread around school that fast-like a forest fire or something?

"It really spread like a wild fire, even my class heard about it."

Were the mystical beings actually laughing at her from up above or all around? She inserts the coins slowly, sadly, wondering just what was going on with all the espers at this school, had they all been put here to turn her life into a living nightmare?

"Yes Aomine-kun, was there something you wanted?" She asks voice flat and void of any particular emotion that her whole body and mind may be feeling.

Aomine being his blue-headed self, hadn't taken notice of her sudden change in demeanor and instead decides to answer her question. "Nothing really. I just came to get some juice is all."

Hearing the sudden clang as the can meets the bottom, pulls her out of her self pity. "I see." Reaching down she grabs the drink before moving out of his way, watching as he inserts his coins.

Catching her eyes on him, he stares down at her, smiling. "From what I've heard, the training is going to be rough almost…Basketball training rough."

Her eyes drift to the can in her hands, wondering why that had been the only thing people were talking about. "If that's the case, I just need to work hard. Isn't that right?" With a small smile on her lips, she walks off ahead of him before suddenly coming to a stop.

"You forgot your change." He comments, confirming what she had previously thought.

Walking back, she swipes the small coins out of his hand unlike last time when she had waited. Is this how every one of their meetings is going to happen?

"Haha didn't this happen the first time we met?" He laughs, joyfully.

Again with the esper! Just how many times was she going to repeat this? "Thank you." She grumbles quietly, walking back to her class. Just as she reached her seat, the teacher came in soon after.

That's when she remembered about her bread, causing a frown to appear on her face.

"Alright gather yourselves accordingly. Class will soon begin." The gruff voice of the English teacher had the kids cleaning up their desks faster than she could see. At least she doesn't have to-

Her elbow comes into contact with the half empty bento left on her desk. Sure he didn't finish it but at least he ate some. Her sister would finish the rest of it anyways. Shoving the box into her bag, she steals a glance at the blue haired teen beside her. Though it was pretty hard to notice, there it was.

A ghost of a smile on his face.

* * *

"Bye Kuroko-kun! I have to get to practice." Haruko says, hurriedly gathering her notebooks, pencils, and other class necessities.

"We're going the same way aren't we?"

"Oh that's right. Guess I forgot."

"But unlike you I don't have a specific time to be there."

Almost as soon as he let those words out, she's already out the door, running to the field. It's a good thing for her high stamina or else she would've been huffing, probably on her knees too. Running all the way from the class, across the school to the field wasn't an easy task. At least not when there's a time you're supposed to meet at.

"I see you've made it Kobayama-san." A loud voice comments from behind her.

Turning her head, she found that it was none other than Yumi. She was standing legs apart, arms crossed, and…Was that Akihito standing behind her?

"The training will be-Damn! What are you doing?!" Yumi yells at Akihito who was currently holding her up from her waist.

"Trying to make you look more intimidating Yumi-chan." He replies happily, as if she was merely a child.

Though the bickering between the two managed to gather the attention of a few students who were walking by, the two of them didn't seem to care. Finally grasping hold of the situation at hand, Yumi coughs into her hand, accepting that she was now at least 3 feet taller than before and as Akihito put it, _intimidating_.

"As I was saying, I see you've made it Kobayama-san. Now be ready because-"

"You're going to have to endure the wraths of the short lord." He interrupts with an all too happy tone. His comment however, only caused another argument to ensue.

Yumi, having finally landed a punch, settles down into her previous stance.

"Your training from hell will now commence!"

Maybe she should have ripped up the form instead.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ah thank you everyone. I really appreciate you all and of course I love reviews. They made me smile all day long. Yes I did not want her joining any basketball team since it would cause a problem in the events that will soon occur and the teams can't have that many players. I'm glad to know you liked what I've done with her instead. **

**Sorry for any mistakes and/or problems, I'll be sure to fix them when I have the time. If you're confused about the two new characters, I'll put them here. **

**Yamamoto Yumi – Captain of the Track and Field club. **

**2****nd**** year**

**Watamura Akihito – Vice Captain of the Track and Field club.**

**2****nd**** year**

**Now with Kobayama Haruko, there are three members. I hope no characters were OOC. **

**As an answer to your question, I'm still not sure yet. I originally planned to have her chew gum whenever she has the chance but now, that sounds like an amazing idea. **

**Maybe I'll use it ahaha. **

**As for her not eating her lunch, it was originally just because she didn't feel like eating but now I believe I have something to explain it. **

**Anyways, everyone meets each other for the first time during their 2****nd**** year while Kuroko and Aomine meet sometime around their first. So I think these are the only two she'll actually be with, along with her two senpais. **

**Inspirational Song**** – **_Baby Sweet Berry Love_

**Performed By**** – **_Ogura Yui_

**That song has been stuck in my head. So has the Hatsune Miku cover.**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading and please have a wonderful day and/or night! Next chapter should be up in a few days hopefully 2-3. **

八(＾□＾*)

Thank you!


	4. Practices of Middle School Students

**Sorry yes I know this chapter is late and I apologize. Thank you all for reviewing, the favorites and the follows. It really means a lot. Oh minor cuss word, hope none of you mind. Chapter 4 is here, enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Run!" Yumi's loud voice rings as she's running alongside her young teammate.

"Yumi-chan, don't push her too hard." Akihito's voice drawls from behind her. Though he wasn't sweating nearly as much as any normal or rather, P.E student would from all the exercise. He was very joyful and did not care in the slightest just how much Yumi made him work.

She starts stomping at his words. "You…You run way too slow! We can't afford to let her talent or skills go to waste!"

Laughing outwardly at her outburst, he drops to the floor holding his stomach. "You," He wipes a tear from his eye, "You're way too much."

Her fist comes down to knock him on the head, which to her dismay makes him laugh even harder.

Haruko was confused by their actions. If they hated each other that much, why didn't she tell him to leave her alone? Did she not know how to or does she really not mean any of that? She lifts her arm to her forehead, wiping off the small amount of sweat. She hasn't had a run like this for a while and for some reason, it felt strangely…Satisfying? Finally reaching the end of the brown with painted white circles track, she slows down to a stop, waiting for her teammates. Her eyes drift down to her P.E uniform. Her light blue shorts stopped just above the knee while her white shirt fit her rather loosely. She did not like the short P.E clothes that the school girls seemed to wear in her class, she thought they were pretty revealing.

"Not that this is much better." Her voice is nothing but a mumble that no one pays attention to.

"4 laps in 20 minutes?" Yumi questions while looking at her timer with a raised brow. The black and gray timer wrapped around her neck and the strings end in the middle of her chest. "Not bad," This causes a small grin to appear on the taller girl's face, which the captain notices, "but could be better."

Haruko's smile deflates at the end of her sentence. She feels a sudden weight on her shoulder, turning her head to look at the cause of it; she finds that it's her vice-captain.

He smiles down at her, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Don't sweat it," His eyes drift down to Yumi who was busy fiddling with the timer, "She's just trying to help you." He finishes, a smile adorning his face.

Soft but loud steps on the gravel plain pulls her attention away from him and her eyes drift to who's standing in front of her.

Yumi had her hand in her chin, eyeing every single part of Haruko's and Akihito's body. With the turn of her body, she begins running in place. "We have forty minutes left so I figured we can improve on your form a bit more," She turns her head to stare at the much taller girl.

My form? As if wanting to assure herself that what she heard was correct, she lifts her arms and stares at her long legs.

"That would take us about ten minutes. After that, we can race for twenty and finish off with a few minor exercises."

"You mean running?" He scratches his head as he's correcting her. At the sudden glare he was given, he stops his scratching, letting a soft smile overtake his features.

"No you can run." Walking up to him, she throws a punch but it is caught by his hand. His other hand that had been resting by his side, now rests on her head, pushing her farther away from himself. She only has a smile on her face while her eyes are closed. "Just run for forty minutes." With her arm still swinging, she lets out a few words. "Run and die."

Akihito laughs at her failing punches. "So mean." He comments jokily, with his hand still on her forehead.

Were they serious, no wonder everyone is taking this club as a joke. Looking down at her form, she found that she wasn't sweating. I wonder if I'm going to have to change back after today's practice. Honestly, if I don't smell of sweat or anything worse than that, than what's the point in changing clothes? They're still good to wear. Plus the amount of air drifting between the shorts feel surprisingly good in this spring heat.

"Who said you could take a rest?" Yumi's voice breaks the silence that Haruko had created by simply ignoring the bickering duo.

Lifting her eyes away from her blue shorts, her gaze focuses on the upperclassmen of hers. "My apologies Yamamoto-san."

The older teen grimaces at the words that had came from her mouth. "Seriously, what's with that tone of voice?"

Her question only earns her a pair of surprised eyes from the girl in question. What did she mean?

With an exasperated sigh, she jogs ahead of Haruko, slapping her on the back. "We're both girls playing for the same team, we're going to have to get used to each other eventually. Why not start right now, call me Yumi-senpai." A cheeky smile appears on her face at the end of her words.

Haruko feels a familiar heat overtake her cheeks, one she had only experienced once in her life. "Thank you," She turns her head the opposite way, hiding her light pink cheeks from the girl's vision, "Yumi-senpai." Her voice dips down from a mellow tone into that of a light whisper.

"That's not fair Yumi-chan," Akihito whines out playfully from behind them. "It took me forever just for me to get your name."

With a swift kick to the boy's shins, Yumi decides to answer him. "That's bullshit and you know it. Seriously you were such a pain-" She suddenly stops mid sentence as her eyes land on Haruko's watch, "We wasted precious 5 minutes because of you. You idiot!"

Her hands go up to the pony tail on her right side, angrily pulling at the blue hair tie. "You're staying for extra practice!"

"Sure sure," He merely waves her off, "As long as I get to walk you home after it. "

"Just run both of you!" At her words, they sprint away from their angry captain. It was as if she was a little bundle of anger.

The familiar sound of shoes against pavement catches Haruko's attention. She inclines her head for a few seconds, wondering where the kick of dirt came from. She spots Akihito, who spots her as well and gives her a simple peace sign. She turns away, only to slow down and wait for him to catch up.

Instead of jogging beside her, he speeds off ahead of her.

Didn't he want to talk with her or something?

"I didn't know you were so slow."

What? Did she hear him right?

"Really thought you would put on much more of a show Kobayama-chan." Its almost as if he's mocking her in that playful, cheery voice of his.

"Wa-Watamura-senpai!" She stutters out, almost forgetting his name for the 2nd time since she's met him.

"You don't even have permission to call me that."

Was this the same Watamura Akihito she had met early today?

"If you're _that_ slow."

She flinched at his choice of words. Who was he? Multiple questions circulated her mind at an alarming pace, he did not sound like himself at all. She blinks her eyes five times, though they were still focused on the much farther away male.

Slow.

She's not slow at all.

She's anything but that.

As if she had completely turned into another person, she speeds off. Her body was suddenly full of energy. So much so that she felt as if she'd completely burn her own shoes off.

Akihito turns his head to the side, a smile threatening to appear on his face at the closed gap between the two club members. Maybe she'll actually be worth it? He speeds up, taking longer strands now that he knows she's actually trying to beat him.

"_This'll be interesting."_

* * *

"Hey isn't that the newbie?"

"Really where-wait who?"

"You know the one that supposedly joined the Track Club?"

"She stands no chance against him!"

"What's she thinking?"

Students from all grades gathered around the field, except for the basketball fans that were busy eyeing the regulars. The once plain green grass now had bystanders and wondering passersby standing atop it. The loud chatter had soon drawled the captain's attention away from her timer and to the noise accumulating behind her.

"What the?" Yumi stares at the large mass of people with wide eyes. She notices the pointed fingers of a few females and follows them only for her eyes to land on the field.

The one that she had gone through a hassle for just so she could reserve it for an hour. Her teal eyes spot the two members in the distance. They were barely turning the curve and at the pace that they were going at…

"I told them to only run, not race and make a sudden crowd appear out of nowhere!" She stomps her foot down, squeezing the timer in her hand with all the strength she could muster.

"Well at least they're getting their exercise for the day."

She freezes at the sudden voice beside her.

"Relax, you'll break it if you don't loosen your hold."

Taking a deep breath, she opens her palm, only to find that her timer was slightly cracked.

"See?"

"What are you doing here Nijimura-kun, don't you have your own team to take care of?" She asks him with a snarky tone.

He only sighs before taking a drink from his water bottle that she had not known he had. "Five minute break Yumi-chan," He knocks his knuckles on her head, "Think a little."

"Yeah yeah just don't show up unannounced and stop calling me that." She says with annoyance. Though, now that she gets a good look at him, she notices the blue and white basketball jersey. Why hadn't she noticed that sooner? She's known him since last year so it couldn't have been much as a surprise.

He runs a hand through his dark black hair, the complete opposite from the orange head beside him. "They're a few feet away."

Looking up, she found that he was right. The two racers who were previously much farther than they are now, are running straight towards her. Though their eyes were focused on the path or person, right in front of them, it seemed as if their captain was invisible. All they saw was the white chalk across the tan floor.

Nijimura as if he was already used to the whole ordeal, merely pulls Yumi aside. "You're going to get injured one day." He eyes the silent girl beside him who was busy analyzing the two racers. It seems she hadn't heard him.

"Go go Watamura-kun!"

"Watamura-Senpai!"

The cheers and shouts aimed towards her old friend left her wandering if anyone would be cheering for her new friend, Haruko. She noticed how hard she was actually trying and no one could miss the pounding of her steps or well, both of their steps.

"Go go go!"

"You can do it!"

"You've got this!"

Yumi and the whole crowd's breaths got caught in their throats as the two runners were literally one foot away from the finish line.

Silence seems to have taken over the crowd and even the captain herself as the two finally brought their last foot down.

Though it was really close that it could have been called a tie to anyone else, even the fan members, that didn't seem to be the case. Not in her eyes.

"The one who has won the race!" Yumi stops herself, letting even more suspense rise in the large crowd. Should she say it? Would it be better if she called it a tie? No one would know right?

The sudden hand on her right shoulder pulls her away from her thoughts. Looking up, she found that it was none other than Nijimura, who only gives her shoulder a squeeze.

"Watamura Akihito!"

Multiple cries and yells of joy were heard. Immediately Yumi felt her stomach drop. Why'd she even say that? Her eyes search the track for the two racers. She found them crouched down beside each other a few feet ahead of the finish line and it was Akihito who rose up first.

"That was a good race. Even if you couldn't beat me that doesn't-"

"That just means I have to work harder." Haruko finishes for him, lifting herself up in order to shake his outstretched hand.

Nijimura's eyes are on the two, watching as they converse. "You've picked someone interesting this time. We'll see how it goes."

Yumi watches him run back up the small hill towards the basketball gym. Strange as usual, wouldn't expect anything less. With a small smile on her face, she walks to the two.

"You two wasted the schedule and time I set up. Caused these people to appear," She waves her hands, motioning towards the crowd, "And almost had me break a new timer." She finishes, lifting up said object to prove her point.

Seeing as Akihito was going to object, she decides to continue. "But you've proved something today," She shifts her gaze to focus on Haruko whose face was covered with sweat. "You're not one to give up so easily. You really want to be a part of this club." With a smile and a confused face on the boy standing beside her, she tosses a key at Haruko who catches it with ease. "You've earned it, you can go to the locker rooms and change while this person stays to make up for all he's did." She finishes with a grin on her face.

Not wanting to be there when the two began to bicker, Haruko nods. "Thank you Yumi-senpai." She says without stuttering before picking up her things. She starts a quick jog towards the locker rooms, bag bouncing lightly on her side. Turns out she did sweat a lot; her clothes weren't as soaked as she thought they would be but it still felt disgusting. Finally reaching the door that led to the lockers, she tiredly inserts the key, not bothering to check if anyone else was inside.

Luckily, none of the girls from the other clubs are here yet. Who knows what they would say now that I've lost in front of practically the entire school. Throwing her shirt to the side, she switches her shorts for her uniform skirt and slides on her uniform top. Shoving the P.E clothes into her bag, she pulls her sweater out to wrap around her waist. Feeling that her ponytail was in complete disarray, she looks into the nearest mirror and ties it back up again.

"Now to go home." She stretches for a few seconds before making her way out the door, key in her pocket. That was the plan until she heard the familiar bounce and dribble of a ball that she plays with in one of her classes. "The girl's are back from practice?" She questions, walking into the gym.

"No, this is one of the empty gyms. No one uses it."

Haruko jumps at the sudden answer to her question. With her hands still in the air she turns to where the voice had come from. Standing there was Kuroko with a basketball in his palms. Bringing her hands down, she walks over to him.

"You're still practicing Kuroko-kun?"

He shakes his head at her question. "No I was just about to leave after making a shot."

With her mouth formed in that of an 'O' shape, she takes a seat on the old brown court floor. "Alright, I'll wait till you're done then. Try your best." He was finishing his practice right? Then he won't take that long to finish.

* * *

It seemed as if they had been inside the school or more precisely, the gym for what seemed like days. Kuroko who was trying his hardest to make a basket ended up lasting an hour before he finally stopped because it was getting late.

So here they are, walking out the school gates together again; same as yesterday. The sun was setting this time around. A loud silence followed them as they were walking.

Was his act serious? He likes basketball but can't even make a shot? A simple and easy one she adds. Her eyes shift to watch Kuroko who was walking on her left side. He doesn't seem the least bit bothered by it. Does he not care about being good at the sport at all or was he trying to make a joke out of it? He has no sense of humor though…

The main reason for all her thoughts and questions was staring at her even with a book in his hands. He noticed her hand on her chin and quickly guessed that was her pose when she was thinking about something. Since he was not one to start conversations, he decides to wait until she's ready to speak up.

"I raced Watamu-Akihito-senpai today."

He catches the stutter in her words or rather, a name.

"I lost of course." She finishes, letting a soft giggle escape her lips. "It's strange. I didn't feel any hate or sadness from it, it was actually pretty nice." Her eyes widen at her words. "I mean it was fun running not that it was nice losing. I don't like losing but it-the practice went well."

She doesn't remember what she was feeling at the time? Emotions are pretty hard to describe at times he concludes.

"Everyone was cheering for him though." She says, the shine that was in her eyes as she was talking about the topic had faded away. Replacing it was a slight dull color.

"That's not true Kobayama-san." He stares up at her, book in hand but eyes on something else. "I was cheering for you."

She raises a brow at his words. "But I didn't see you-" She stops mid-sentence rubbing her forehead at what she just said. "I mean, I didn't hear you."

"I do not speak loudly."

His words only make her rub her forehead harder. "Oh right, I almost forgot. Sorry Kuroko-kun."

He shakes his head at her apology, "its fine."

Now that she remembers, he did say he was invisible to all those around him. That means he had no one to talk too and had no reason to raise his voice at anything or anyone.

"See you tomorrow Kobayama-san." His soft voice brings her out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw that they had reached her home and now it was Kuroko's turn to walk to his house.

With a soft nod, she waves him off. "Yeah sure, see you tomorrow Kuroko-kun." She watches him walk across the street, still reading the book in his hands. It was as if he was in his own little world. Well it's not as if it's an exaggeration really. The fact that he was there cheering for her was a complete surprise. Though Akihito had at least a hundred fans and friends there to support him, one is enough for me. Pulling her gum packet out from her pocket, she opens it. Inside there was only one green wrapper. With a small smile she pulls it out.

"Yeah, one is enough for me."

* * *

**A/N**

**To be honest, I was really lazy and spent my time sleeping. Ah but anyways, sorry for any mistakes and/or errors you found. I'll be sure to fix them after I get some more sleep. I hope no characters were OOC and if they were, I apologize greatly. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! **

**Well, next chapter should be up in 1-2 days, I'll be sure of it! Ahaha, hope you all have a nice day and/or night!**

**Inspirational Song – Toluthin Antenna (Covered by JubyPhonic)**

**Originally Sung By – Kagamine Len **

**Thank you! **

o(^^o)(o^^)o


	5. There's Really More To It

**Thank you all for waiting, reviews, favorites and follows make me happy!**

**Now here is the fifth chapter! **

* * *

Stifling a yawn, Haruko locks the door to her house. Her mother and sister left to school earlier than usual. She didn't know why nor did she really care but it still felt strange not hearing the usual chatter and whines in the morning. With a dazed look on her face, she begins her walk to school. Though for a short while, her hands were fiddling with the ponytail she had made again.

"Hey Kobayama-chan!" A voice rings loud and clear, making her stop.

That voice, him again? Why is it always the same thing?

Feeling that the mentioned girl hadn't heard him, he jogs a few steps closer with a bounce in his steps. Stopping right beside her, he pats her shoulder. "What are you thinking about so early in the morning?"

"It's nothing Aomine-kun." She assures him, bringing a hand up to her mouth to cover another yawn.

He eyes her in curiosity. "You tired? Didn't get enough sleep last night or something?" He blinks at her when she suddenly smacks her cheeks.

"Something like that…But it's nothing to worry about." Wanting to change the topic of her night's rest to something else, she decides to ask about his day yesterday. "How was basketball practice?"

Almost as soon as the word 'basketball' had left her mouth, a smile appears on his face as he lets go of her shoulder and begins chattering about yesterday's events. "Amazing as usual. Made some new teammates like this really tall guy and someone who's crazy about zodiac signs or somethin' like that. Though there's still one person who isn't as tall as the rest of us but somehow made it onto the team…"

Listening quietly and nodding her head when he asks her about how his teammates were weird but strong, she thinks back to her practice. Yesterday was…Amazing. No words can even explain how I felt. Is that how Aomine feels during his practices too?

"Oh and our captain Nijimura Shuzo came back to the gym late and he was talking about someone named Yamamoto Yumi and for some reason that sounded very familiar…" He continues with his arms behind his head.

She raises a brow at the name that he'd just said. "My captain?"

"And how she really-What?" He stares down at her in confusion. "Your captain…Yumi?"

"Yeah Yumi-senpai is the person in charge of the Track and Field Club. Also, you shouldn't say her name so carelessly like that, she's a whole grade above us after all." She chastises him with a pointed finger.

Merely shrugging at her comment, Aomine shifts his eyes from her to face directly forward. "It's not like she's here anyway and when did you start acting so friendly?" His tone is that of suspicion.

Just as soon as she opened her mouth, a yawn escaped instead of words.

Knowing that she was just going to be yawning for the remainder of their walk, he continues instead. "Never mind. He had said something about there being an exciting event outside but it had already finished by the time he got to the gym."

She wanted to tell him what happened yesterday but she felt as if it wouldn't be worth mentioning. She hadn't done anything extraordinary yesterday…She didn't even win. Letting out a sigh, she pulls out an orange packet from her sweater packet, placing one piece into her mouth. Orange, haven't tasted that flavor for a while now.

Having noticed that he was the only one talking about the matter, he stops to stare at what she was doing if not talking to him. She looks tired and sad or something, is she really annoyed about the Yumi thing? Jeez, she's almost as stubborn as Satsuki.

"H'n, fine." He lets out after thinking up of a way to make it up to her.

She lifts her head to look at him. What did he want now?

"Yamamoto-senpai." He suddenly says, annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

He stares down at her with an incredulous look. "Weren't you mad because I didn't call her name properly?"

With the tilt of her head, she begins to shake her head at his words. "I'm not mad about that, really its no-"

"Wow she's here today? With none other than that Aomine guy."

"Yesterday was pretty embarrassing wasn't it?" A few girls whispered under their breaths while walking pass the two rather tall students.

Still the same as yesterday. Why do they think it's bad that I didn't win, Akihito has more experience than me. She keeps her eyes focused on the school building ahead of her.

Aomine having heard the two girls looks down and notices how tight her hand is clenching her bag strap. "Were they talking to you?" He asks, confused about the situation.

There's no point in hiding it now I guess. "Yeah, I raced Akihito-senpai yesterday." She answers him, yawning once more. Though she wanted to use his last name, he told her that since he won, she would have to start calling him by his first name. Like Yumi-senpai.

"And you lost?"

"Pretty much."

"Are you mad about that?"

"Not at all, it just irks me how students seem to think otherwise but what could you do?"

Before he's able to ask her anymore questions, a piece of gum makes contact with his face. He catches it before it falls to the floor. Staring at the sweet in his hand, he doesn't notice that Haruko had walked off ahead of him until bringing his head back up. "She must be really excited for class." He mumbles, ripping off the wrapper and placing it in his mouth.

* * *

Walking through the corridors instead of running this time, she hears the whispers and comments of the students again but this time it was an awfully slow walk to her class. Deciding to ignore the students and instead trying to spot the shorter boy, she constantly switches her eyes from left to right before making her way into the class. As usual, most of the kids were outside messing around or talking about yesterday. The few students who were in class were either reading or doing last night's homework. Mentally sighing at the fact that they wouldn't have time to talk about her, she walks over to her desk, tiredly placing her bag onto it before crossing her arms above it and placing her head to rest on them.

Kuroko, who had gotten there before her, watches from the corner of his eye. She must be tired from yesterday's events he guesses. "It's barely first period Kobayama-san."

Before she's able to drift off to sleep for a few minutes, his voice stops her. Opening one eye, she stares at him. "Its fine isn't it? Just tell me when the teacher's here." She mumbles out, voice muffled by her pale white sweater.

He goes back to reading but keeps his ears strained for when the teacher walks in. Being tired first thing in the morning must mean she pushed herself real hard. I should try pushing myself as well. Surely I'll make it to the 2nd string at least. He hears the sound of his teacher's voice chiding the late students as usual. "Kobayama-san." He whispers out, watching her eyebrows furrow before she opens her eyes to stare at his. He merely points his finger towards the door but covers it with his other hand so no other students would see.

Nodding at his unsaid words, she lifts up her head and places her bag on the side of her desk.

"Alright, class is starting."

* * *

"Are you going to sleep again?"

Haruko stretches her arms as her answer. "Its lunch and to be honest, I'm pretty hungry." She tells him, fiddling in her bag until she pulls out a small orange wallet. "I'm going to the vending machines, want to come?"

Staring at her with the same blank expression he always seemed to wear, he nods before following her out the door. It was strange of her to ask him to accompany her to the machines. She hadn't ask the days before.

"There she is again."

"She's alone this time, wonder if that other kid, what was his name?"

"Aomine?"

"Yeah he probably ditched her."

Kuroko stares up at the said girl, the reason for the rumors around the school. Though he found that she wasn't the least bit upset about it, maybe her tiredness has her zoned out. Just as he was about to turn his head, he spots the small ball in her sweater pocket. She's clenching her fist, so she is bothered by it. Deciding not to question her about it, he directs his head and watches the many students gathered in the hallway. Most of which who were watching her.

Finally turning at the corner of the long hallway, she lets out a sigh. "I'm buying some bread, want something? Juice maybe?" Not waiting for his answer, she puts in the correct amount of change and pulls out both the bread and the drink. Holding it out to him, she waits for him to take it.

"Thank you." He stares up at her, juice in hand watching as she takes a bite out of her bread.

As if sensing his eyes on her, she looks down at him. "You know it's pretty strange to watch someone who's eating."

"Human observation is one of my hobbies." He comments while opening his can.

She stares down at him with a raised brow before sighing. "Let's sit on that staircase," She inclines her head to the right, "Everyone's gathered in the hallways anyways." Again not waiting for his reply, she walks off to take a seat on the bottom step while Kuroko had his back against the wall.

Only the sound of the wrapper could be heard as she gripped it tightly, nearly smashing the bread in the process. She doesn't mind and keeps on eating until there's nothing left.

"You're annoyed." Kuroko comments, taking a sip of his drink.

Getting up, she tosses the trash into the nearest dumpster. "Yes I am. Seriously, can't they talk about something else?"

"I believe the only way to get them to stop is to beat him."

"That's not as easy as it sounds. Besides I already raced him, people would assume I lost anyways." Haruko mutters, walking alongside Kuroko back to class.

"You could try winning then."

"Winning at what?" She asks him, confused about his suggestion. What could I win at that people would stop talking about me in that way?

"It's the Track club, there must be races or meets that they participate in?"

She froze at his words. That's right. There must be competitions, how else would they get their funds? "Thanks Kuroko-kun, I'll be sure to ask Yumi-senpai about it after school." With a small smile set on her face, she walks into class; Kuroko following right behind.

* * *

"Huh? Track meets?" Yumi stares up at Haruko with a raised brow. "Well, we do participate in them but we don't sign up for any until the fall season." She answers the young girl while writing something down on her clip board.

"Which means we still have roughly five months till then." Akihito comments from his spot on the floor. He was stretching from left leg to right and finally to the center.

Haruko deflates at the realization of how long she's going to actually have to deal with being labeled as a 'Loser'.

Akihito watches as her shoulders are slowly brought down by her change of attitude. "Which is fine because we'll be able to crush them with more force." He says, smiling at the two girls. He flinches at the pain that met his head.

"Geez, you know I hate it when you talk all 'Teiko' like that." [1] Yumi comments seemingly disgusted at his words while lifting the clip board away from his head.

"Teiko way?" Haruko mutters, questioningly.

Yumi waves her off. "You'll learn about it later, it's an annoying motto really." Looking around the field, she noticed how no one was gathered or blocking the paths this time. "It's a good thing they aren't here again. Anyways, why don't we start practice-"

"Hey are you the captain?"

"Ah no, that one you're referring to is over there," Akihito holds up his hands at the teen that had shown up out of nowhere, "She's the captain of this club." He says, pointing where the two girls were talking.

Haruko watches the teen as he's walking towards them. Nothing out of the ordinary with him, he had black hair that parted to his left side and had some spikes, almost like Akihito. His uniform however proved that he belonged to the baseball team. She stares straight at him when he stops in front of her.

"We need the field, my captain said to race you and-"

"But I'm not the captain." Haruko answers with her hands up, similar to what Akihito had done moments prior.

"Huh?"

"I am." Yumi suddenly decides to correct him.

"This shortie? You've got to be kidding me." He comments, rubbing his head in annoyance.

A sudden heat pulls Haruko's attention away from the teen in front of her. Looking down to her left, she could just see the orange flame that had engulfed the captain. Feeling a cold sweat form in the back of her neck, she walks over to where Akihito was standing.

"He's done it." He whispers, trying to hold in his laughter.

"I was expecting more of a challenge but this is going to be simple. You should just let me race that kid over there; at least he seems like more of a challenge."

"Really now?" Yumi asks him, voice laced with an unnatural sweet tone. "Well, let's bet the whole week on it then."

The teen smirks down at her, "Alright then. Thank you for letting my club have it."

"With pleasure," Walking over to the starting line, she begins taking off her track jacket, "Akihito!"

No honorifics! Is she that friendly with him? Or perhaps they really are lovers! Haruko's thoughts were running wild with how anyone could call someone's name like that. Well there was that one…Time…But it was a long time ago. Watching as he jogs over to where Yumi was standing, he catches the sweater she flings at him. Her eyes widen as she watches Yumi pull off her shorts, only to reveal track shorts underneath them?

Akihito catches the shorts with ease. "She's serious." He tells the teen, laughing at his blushing face. "Alright, we'll be starting now. Ready," With his right arm up, he starts the countdown, "Se-go!" He finishes in a rush voice.

Yumi speeds off, having already been used to his weird way of counting while the other teen stumbles after her. Her legs move in fluid motion, such a stunning way that Haruko can't help but stare. Unlike yesterday where she couldn't watch how her opponent ran, today she was able to see well, everything. From the way her arms moved and to the way she steps on the ground. It's almost as if she's gliding, you can't even see the moment her feet meet the floor.

Akihito smiles at the expression on Haruko's face. Her eyes were wide and she looked completely awestruck. "Yeah she's really something." He comments quietly, trying not to distract her attention away from Yumi. They were just a few seconds in and she already had at least a forty foot lead. Then again, she's their captain after all.

"Wow, she's doing it this time?"

Akihito turns his head, a smile on his face. "Yeah, someone pissed her off again." Seeing that it was none other than Nijimura, he turns back to watch the racers.

"She needs to learn how to control her anger."

Haruko having been bored watching the two converse, wonders if she should introduce herself. Suddenly as if hearing her thoughts, his coal black eyes locked onto her own. For some reason she felt intimidated by him, maybe it was his height or the way he had almost no expression on his face.

"Ah, Shuzo-kun I see you've met our youngest team member. " He playfully calls him, though unlike how Yumi acted when he called her by her first name, Nijimura had nothing to say about it. He didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

"Kobayama Haruko, 1st year. Pleasure to meet you." She manages to stumble out, bowing at her senior.

"No need to bow," He lets out, watching as she lifts up her head to stare at him once again, "Nijimura Shuzo, 2nd year."

So he's in the same year as Yumi and Akihito? Are they all friends or something? She wonders, shifting her eyes between the both of them.

"He's actually my other half you see-"

"Don't believe that, we just share the same birthday."

"And zodiac signs."

They share the same birthday? Wonder if I'll find anyone who shares mine. "Have you been friends with Akihito and Yumi-senpai for a long time?" She asks him as he's busy talking with Akihito.

Pulling his attention away from the other boy, he turns to stare down at her. "This will be our fourth year, having known each other since the last years of grade school." He answers, only thinking for a second.

"Shouldn't you be training your basketball members?"

The three nearly jump at the fourth voice that drifted in from behind them. Turning their bodies around, the three stare down at Yumi who was standing with crossed arms.

"That again? Like I said before, we take breaks." He tells her, fixing his black armband.

"But you're a captain," She sighs tiredly, "We need to form our teams into the best they can be."

Akihito stares down at Yumi with a childish grin. "What happened to thinking the 'Teiko' way?" At the sudden glares Yumi sent him, he laughs it off.

"I should be going now. Great to see the Track and Field club has been formed anew." He stares at the trio for a moment, watching as the two bicker while Haruko merely watches them. This year's going to be interesting. He walks off, passing the baseball team as they yell at their younger teammate who raced Yumi. "You shouldn't have agitated her." He mutters, walking pass them.

* * *

"You're not walking with us today?"

"No sorry. I'm actually waiting for someone. See you tomorrow, Yumi-senpai, Akihito-senpai."

"If you say so, just don't get home too late." Yumi tells her, unsurely.

Haruko nods at her two seniors, watching as they make their way out of the gym. Making a swift turn, she walks to the fourth gym, the empty one, wanting to check if Kuroko was there. Though, the sound of the ball doesn't greet her this time and instead it was silence that met her ears. Since she hadn't sweat too much today, she was dressed in her club clothes. Stepping into the gym, she strains her ears, trying to hear at least one sound.

"Kobayama-san, what are you doing here?"

She jumps at the sound of the one she was looking for. Deciding not to reprimand him for suddenly appearing behind her, she turns around to stare down at him. "You're done with practice right? Aren't we walking home?" Unlike her workout clothes, he had changed back into his school uniform.

"Yes. Thank you for waiting." He thanks her in that monotone voice of his.

"It's fine."

The two make their way out of the gym and finally out of the school gates. For the first few minutes they're walking in silence, Kuroko once again reading his book and Haruko who's chewing gum.

"Oh that's right," Her eyes light up in joy, "Yumi-senpai said there are going to be meets and all sorts of tournaments, in the fall though." She fiddles with her hair curls. "I'm really excited, I can't wait."

"I'll be sure to go and watch." Kuroko tells her, still looking at the book in his hands.

She visibly froze in her steps for half a second before taking one long step to be at the same pace with him once more. "Alright, I'll go to your tournaments too." She answers, smiling softly.

Kuroko having hid the bottom of his face in his book lets a small smile slip. "Sure." One that she couldn't see.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ahhh, I almost kept my promise ahaha I uploaded this on the third day. I'll get it right next time. Alright, since I managed to get my hands on the Teiko timeline, there will be a few time skips but only a few months, we don't want this story to be confusing. Anyways, sorry for any mistakes you may have found, I'll be sure to edit this later.**

[1] "...You talk all 'Teiko' like that."** What Yumi means is Teiko's motto "Ever Victorious" and she enjoys the thrill of running and not so much about winning (But they have to win).**

_**Renji**_** -Ahh yes, I would've probably said things to Akihito, I'm sort of competitive too ahaha. For some reason it makes me really happy to know you admire her (I possibly admire her too). **

_**Narwhal-Riding-Alien**_** – I love the username. Ah the running part was hard for me, took me a while to get it right. **

_**Ninja99**_** – Thank you. I want her to experience friendship, trials, and yes hardships. Romance is something that may be occurring much much much later. **

_**Savage Kill**_** – I'm sorry if these weren't funny rumors ahaha but don't worry, I'll be sure to add in some humor in the next chapter maybe. Rumors are sort of a pain to deal with and of course everyone deals with them differently. I would probably try to find out things about the person who spread them, pretty awful person I am. **

_**Random Browser**_** – Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it. I'll try not to let any of you new readers down. **

_**x10TIMEx**_** – Glad you think so! Makes me happy. **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this new chapter. **

**Akihito and Shuzo share the same birthday. This was completely by accident but now it seems like a funny plot device, possible bonus chapter? Seriously, their personalities are just too different. **

**Watamura Akihito – June 12****th **

**Yamamoto Yumi – April 7****th**

**Kobayama Haruko – March 13****th**

**Inspirational Song – Light Your Heart Up (Kill La Kill Soundtrack)**

**Performed by – Aimee Blackschleger**

**Just a little something, but if you would like me to draw a scene from this, I wouldn't mind. Just write in your review what you would want to see (I've been itching to draw an actual scene from this story) ahaha. Or character, I'll upload it on my Deviantart. Next chapter, I'll try to post it later on today or something!**

**Thank you all for reading really means a lot. Have a good night and/or day!**

ヽ( ' ∀ ' )ﾉ


	6. Something New

**Thank you all for waiting. As always, follows, favorites, and reviews make me happy. Hope you like this new chapter.**

**Chapter six starts now!**

* * *

Five months passed since Haruko found out about the Track club's meets and tournaments. It was now the end of August, nearing the end of summer. Today wasn't just an ordinary day however; it was the day of the basketball Nationals.

Though there was something that she had been told the day before and it left her bewildered.

Today was also-

"Happy birthday Aomine-kun!"

Aomine's birthday.

Momoi, the girl who Aomine introduced her to a few months prior, was planning on celebrating it but since he didn't really befriend anyone aside from Haruko, their options were cut rather short.

"Well how about after the game, surely you'd want some cake right?" Momoi chirps from beside him, her tied up ponytail swaying in the morning breeze with each step she took.

"Nah, I'm a be tired after the game. I'd rather go home and read some magazines." He answers her, not even thinking for a moment about her question.

Haruko stares at the two from Aomine's left side. Since Momoi had informed her about his birthday rather late, she didn't have time to buy nor make a gift for him. "You're broke again aren't you?" She asks, watching as a sheepish grin appears on his face.

"You bought too many magazines again, didn't you?!" Momoi angrily states, hands clenched into fists by her sides as she fumed at him.

"You shouldn't shout so early in the morning," He begins, holding his right ear. "You're going to disturb the other players."

Ah yes, the trio was currently making their way to the huge stadium where the Nationals was going to be held. Many teams were gathered there, all who looked pretty fit and well-shaped.

"See ya' after the game Kobayama-san!" Aomine waves at said girl, running off to find the lockers with his fellow teammates. He was the last one to arrive due to waking up late.

Momoi sighs at her childhood friend with her knuckles on her hips. "Geez, he never learns. Anyways," Turning her body to focus on the taller girl beside her she stares up, "Where's your friend? Is he coming to watch, Koba-chan?"

Haruko felt a cold sweat form on the back of her neck. "He's actually busy today and won't be able to make it." She answers smoothly. After all, she couldn't say that he tried out for the basketball team and didn't even make it in the second string. Of course Kuroko wouldn't want to come and watch, he said he was going to practice anyways.

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself? Since I'm the manager, I won't be able to sit beside you in the stands." She asks with an unsure voice, brows furrowed and frown etched on her face.

The girl in question only shakes her head. "No it's fine. You have your team to take care of. We'll just meet out here. Thank you Momoi-san but really, there's no need to worry about me." She finishes with a small smile to reassure the girl.

Though with a worried face, her frown turns into a smile. "Fine but make sure not to get lost, just come straight out here." Just as she turned her body, she suddenly stopped because she remembered something. "Almost forgot to give you your ticket, here." She tells her, handing the small white and orange stripped paper to her. With a smile and a wave, she walked off to find the basketball boys.

She noticed how people, mainly the players, were staring at her. Since it was rather hot out, she went with a long pair of orange sport shorts and a rather tight white shirt that Momoi forced her to wear. She had her cream colored sweater wrapped around her waist while her hair was up in a neat bun.

I suppose I shouldn't be complaining, I mean I did make her my own personnel hair doll. One of Haruko's hobbies consisted of hair styling; she's had an obsession over it since she was able to read her mom's fashion magazines. With Momoi being the only girl who let her do whatever she pleased with her hair, she experiments on it whenever she has the chance. Yumi had only let her tie her hair up into two twin tails but after Akihito started laughing and calling her cute, she forbid her to do anything else that included the involvement of her hair.

So here she was, walking calmly to the stands where the fans were supposed to be as constant stares were directed at her. She and Momoi's chest features were on par with each other. Aomine had blandly stated that fact one time while reading one of his magazines during lunch which earned him a smack in the head by Momoi who deemed it embarrassing and ungentlemanly like of him.

Walking into the large stadium, she found even more people gathered inside. Sticking close to the wall, she avoids the couples and other parties of people. Just as she made it pass the large crowds, a new problem arose. It was figuring out where exactly her seat was. Yes she was taller than most girls her age but that didn't mean she was taller than a lot of men. Looking down at the ticket in her hand, she noticed the number written on it was twenty-six. For sure she knew it was in the front row but on which side.

"A or B, what does that mean?" She wasn't used to such names as this would be her first time actually being invited somewhere.

"You're Sa-chin's friend."

She jumps at the sudden voice behind her. Since the pitch was rather high, she assumed it belonged to a grade school student. "No I'm sorry. I don't know any-" She stopped mid-sentence at who her eyes landed on. What was one of Teiko's players doing here? He was the tallest one out of all of them, what does he want with me?

"She told me to help you find your seat." He answers, letting his voice drawl out.

Haruko stares up at him trying to figure out who exactly he was talking about. _Sa-chin_, _Sa-chin_, wasn't Momoi's first name _Sa_-_Satsuki_? "Momoi-san sent you?"

With a nod, he begins to walk, forming an open path as all the people moved to the sides, gaping at his height. After walking for a few more minutes, they had finally made it to their destination.

"Thank you Mura…Murasakibara-kun?" She said cautiously, unsure if that was actually his name.

He says nothing but before he's about to leave, he catches her taking a pink packet out of her sweater pocket. He watches her as she takes her seat, paying him no heed. That is until; she turns her head and finds him standing in the same position as he was when he first helped her.

Haruko having no idea what to do in this situation pulls out one of her gum pieces, holding it out to him. She noticed that his eyes widened only a fraction as he eyed the piece of candy in her hand. Immediately he takes it from her hand and slowly unravels it before placing it in his mouth. She stares up at him, watching as he chews it with a bored look but his eyes shining. Just as she places her own piece in her mouth, a hand rests on her head. Was Murasakibara actually patting her head right now?

"Koba-chin is nice."

His voice was so flat, she had no idea whether he actually meant it or was just saying it. Her face heats up at the soft pat and compliment, when had he learned her name? No, when had he decided on a nickname for me? Her light orange eyes follow him as he lifts his hand off her head and walks over to where his team was gathered. Not knowing what to do for another twenty minutes, she pulls out her small flip phone.

"Look at that Yumi-chan, they're already practicing on the court!"

"Shut up, your voice is too loud."

She recognizes those voices. Why would they be here of all places? Turning her head slowly, orange locks onto teal.

"Ah look at that, even our little prodigy made it." He exclaims happily.

"Don't go that far, the year hasn't even finished. What did I say about keeping your voice down?" Yumi asks him with her brows furrowed and a frown on her face.

Haruko decides to try to pull their attention away from each other before they get kicked out for causing a ruckus. "What are you both doing here?"

Akihito's face beams at her question. "Shuzo-kun invited us. Yumi was being too uptight with training as usual, it's a miracle that we were able to make it."

"I'm not that mean as a coach. It's the Nationals, we need to be here to support him." Yumi says with such a childlike voice that it caused Akihito to do a double take before a huge grin appeared on his face. Yumi, having caught his shit-eating smile, brought her hands up to wave in front of her. "From captain to captain I mean, shit." She tells us with a light red overtaking her face by the second.

"Yumi-senpai, I don't think you should try to cover it up."

Akihito and Yumi both turn their gazes to focus on the younger girl whose voice came out of nowhere. Yumi had a small frown on her face while Akihito had a smile.

"Yeah, you shouldn't lie." He jokes, trying to hold in his laughter.

The shorter girl was reaching the end of her limit and becoming angrier by the second. "You're really not so bright at all!"[1] She yells at him before turning her attention back to Haruko. "And you, I wasn't trying to cover it up."

"You were. I mean it's fine right? You both are really good friends with Nijimura-senpai, of course you'd want to come and support him. Because you both like him as a dear friend." She finishes with her hands holding her phone, as if it were something precious.

The duo stares at her content face for a few seconds before making eye contact with each other and shrugging their shoulders. She was right for the most part but that's not what Yumi was trying to hide at all and the other boy knew that.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The announcer's voice pulls the three's attention away from each other and to the tournament floor, where the announcer was speaking into a microphone. "The match between Teiko Junior High and Kazami Junior High will now begin." [2] He finishes, voice resounding around the room.

Cheers from the crowds were heard from both sides. Haruko had to cover her ears while Yumi and Akihito conversed about the game since they were already used to such loud noise. The buzzer goes off and the whole stadium, even the trio suddenly becomes quiet.

"It's the tip-off." Yumi whispers, eyeing the two players.

Haruko was secretly glad that her captain had said what the teams were doing. She's no fan of basketball nor did she ever give the T.V Broadcasts the time of day. The only things about basketball that she knew prior to today was dribbling and shooting. Now it seems Tip-off is a new word for her basketball vocabulary. Her eyes focus on some random Teiko player who got the ball first. Their speed and coordination are excellent and pretty much flawless but to a newbie like me, I must be amazed by everything they do. Even a simple pass could have me out of my seat.

"Shuzo-kun isn't letting anyone score." Akihito whispers slyly.

It's true. Nijimura had complete control under the net; the opposing team had no idea how to handle him. Whenever his opponent moved, he followed. He has quick reflexes, it's no wonder he's Teiko's basketball captain. Now that I think about it, how long do basketball games usually take?

* * *

The buzzer goes off after two quarters, signaling the fifteen minute break that both teams deserved. The score was forty-nine to thirty-six, in favor of Teiko. At the sound of people removing themselves from their seats, Haruko turns her head.

"We're going to go see if he needs anything." Yumi whispers, sliding pass her.

"Yeah right, you just wanna ask him if he's alright."

And so the two of them walked out of the spectator's seats to Teiko's lockers, bickering all the way. She wonders if she should go and check on Aomine, since he was playing as well. While Nijimura had her attention during the first quarter, Aomine had certainly caught hers during the second. They-No the whole Teiko team looked exhausted yet, amazing.

Taking out another piece of gum, she eyes the people who rise from their seats. They all have at least two or more people with them.

"Hey Koba-chin, another."

Haruko knew exactly who it was. There's only one person that voice belongs to and only one person who's called her by that nickname. "Okay." She says, handing him the last piece of her pack.

He doesn't say anything as he takes the gum; he takes a seat beside her where Yumi was previously sitting. The silence that ensues isn't something she's not used too. She's experienced it many times with Kuroko either at school or on the way to their houses.

"Are you alright Koba-chan? Do you need any-" Momoi stops when she notices Murasakibara sitting beside Haruko. "Muk-kun?" Since when did they know each other? No scratch that, when did he leave the lockers?

"Momoi-san, thank you for telling Murasakibara-kun to help me find my seat." She says with a small nod. "I still would've been lost if you hadn't sent help."

"No problem, no problem but I'm going to have to steal him. The team's talking about strategies and we need him for a bit." She laughs, waving her off while pulling Murasakibara out of his seat.

"But I was having fun."

"Stop whining, we're in the middle of a game."

She watches as Momoi pushes him forward while he's pouting like a child.

Ah, I'm alone again. Laying her head against the back of the seat, she immediately feels the softness of the fabric. Before she knew it, her eyes were beginning to drift close. I'll just wait until they come back. They will wake me up before the game ends, I'm sure of it.

And so, she falls asleep.

* * *

"Aomine-kun keep your voice down, you're going to wake her."

"She's a heavy sleeper Satsuki. Not like she'll wake up from just a few voices."

"You better hope you're right. Anyways, she must have been tired."

"You did invite her last minute and made her get up even earlier than she was supposed to."

"You were the one who told me it would've made her open up more if we took her out. You also told me to wake her up at six in the morning."

Haruko's ears twitch at the sound of hushed voices. What were they talking about and they sound awfully familiar. Squinting, she opens one eye before opening her other. The bright sunlight has her blind for a few seconds. After about thirty seconds, she lifts her head from whatever she was laying on and looks around, trying to figure out where she was.

"Finally awake huh?"

Trying to locate where the voice had come from, she looks left to right before finally settling down on something in front of her face.

"You were asleep for a while Koba-chan. Aomine-kun had to carry you all the way from the stadium." Momoi chirps from beside them.

Wait, Aomine had to carry me? I'm not touching the floor which means, he's still holding me up. "Its fine I can walk now. Thank you Aomine-kun." She lets out, voice drowsy from just being woken up.

Stopping in his tracks, he lets go of her legs. He doesn't bother to bend down since she's taller than most girls and could reach the floor without him helping. Once he feels the weight off his back, he cracks his neck before continuing their walk. "You didn't even wake up when the buzzer went off. Oh we won by the way."

That doesn't make the situation any better. I fell asleep during a game that you played on your birthday. Her eyes widen a bit because of what she remembered. "Today's your birthday."

"Yeah, and?" He questions her wondering why that came out of her mouth like a statement.

Scratching her forehead with her index finger, she decides to ask them something. "Do any of you know where the nearest convenience store is?"

Momoi and Aomine stop at her words, thinking about her question.

"There's one at the end of this street. It's where I buy all my magazines-

"No one wants to know that!" Momoi yells from beside him, causing him to hold his ear.

"Why? Are you going to buy something?" He asks her with raised brows.

"Something like that."

They walked in silence, or that's how it seemed for Haruko. Her two friends beside her were talking about today's game, the one where she couldn't even stay up and watch. It would've been better if Kuroko was here but he did say he had some things to do. We already spend time together at school, its fine I guess.

"We're here," Momoi says from her right, "Are you going to go in?" She asks, pointing at the mini store.

Nodding, she shakily walks inside. Just go in, buy it and get out. Your two friends are waiting outside for you so don't take up too much time. Taking a deep breath, she begins to walk to the magazine section. So far all the books she saw was about models and teenage life. Turning to her right, she noticed the men gathered at the end of the section. Gulping, she walks down the row, the walk being eerily slow and quiet. Not paying attention to the surprised stares and flushed faces of the people beside her, she scans all the names of the models, trying to find the one Aomine kept on talking about.

"Mei or Mai? It was one of those I believe." Haruko whispers, eyeing the two magazines in front of her. Deciding not to dwell on it for too long, she pulls the one on the right, Mai. She briskly passes the men, holding the item against her leg, trying to hide the cover. Once she made it to the register, she mentally sighed. No one was waiting in line so it was completely empty.

"Is that all?"

Haruko nods at the clerk while pulling out her wallet. This is going to cost me a few packs of gum but at least I still have my secret stash in my drawer. She waits for her change before pulling the bag off the counter and walking straight outside.

"Ah Koba-chan, what did you buy?" Momoi cheerfully asks.

Holding out the bag, she waits for Aomine to take it. He stares questionably down at it. "It's a gift to make up for today and because it's your birthday. So happy birthday." She says voice practically void of any emotion. This has to be one of the most embarrassing gifts in the history of gifts.

A smile appears on his face as he takes it from her hand. "Thanks!" He happily exclaims. "Satsuki usually waits till later to-" He stops, shocked at what he had pulled out.

"What is it? Let me see what Koba-chan bought you." Unlike Aomine, she finishes her sentence but a light blush appears on her face.

"This is my favorite model."

"Why'd you decide to buy this?" Momoi asks in a high pitched whisper.

"I found out about his birthday too late and there was nothing else I could buy." Haruko answers, fixing her bun.

"It's the latest issue."

"Even so, for a girl to buy this."

"I know. It was pretty embarrassing." Haruko comments, gulping.

"Look, her poses are even better in this one." Aomine's voice is loud as he flips through the pages rapidly.

"Read that at home, not here!"

Haruko smiles at the two who were bickering. They remind me of Yumi and Akihito, always fighting over small things.

"Anyways, we're going to go eat cake at a small place near my house. Want to come?" Momoi steers the conversation into another direction.

"No sorry. I need to go home, thanks for the offer." Unfortunately, Haruko declines.

"Really? Alright then. Get home safe." Momoi waves at Haruko, walking ahead of Aomine.

Smiling he puts a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Kobayama, I'll return the favor when it's your birthday." He finishes, jogging to where Momoi was standing, waiting for him.

She watches them, wondering how anyone could be friends with someone for so long.

"I didn't know you were into gravure models."

Haruko jumps at the soft monotone voice from behind her. "Kuroko-kun? You were here the whole time?" She eyes him as he takes a bite from his peach ice cream. Was he really standing behind her while enjoying his treat?

"Yes. I was behind you at the register." He tells her as if it wasn't a big deal.

Sighing at his answer, she waves him off. "It's not like this never happened before." She wants to notice him more but the way he had no presence just made it impossible for her. Even the teacher marks him absent in class if he doesn't speak up. "I was just about to walk to my house. What about you?"

Kuroko takes another bite from his Popsicle, eyeing the taller girl before him. "I just finished shopping." He answers her, lifting up the bag filled with fruits and vegetables.

"Alright, this means we're walking again." Looking at her watch, she noticed it was barely one in the afternoon. "Or I could walk you to your house this time. It's early anyways." She asks him, voice laced with a tinge of excitement.

Kuroko takes the last bite of his Popsicle and holds the stick out to her. "I'm only dropping these off and going to play basketball afterwards."

"That's fine but," She takes the stick from him, turning it over and wondering why he had given her such a thing, "What are you giving me this for?" She noticed the black writing on the back but what did it mean?

He points towards the convenience store. "Show that to the clerk."

Deciding to listen to him, she holds the stick with the both of her hands in front of her chest. Why would he give me his trash?

**Kuroko's POV**

Waiting outside the store, I wonder why she hadn't known of such a thing. Has she maybe never tried ice cream before? If I remember correctly, she never ate anything sweet aside from the packets of gum she always seemed to carry. Even when we walk together after school and I ask if we could stop by the convenience store, she only waits outside.

The sound of the automatic doors opening pulls me away from my thoughts.

"Kuroko-kun, they gave me free ice cream. Can you believe that?"

Her orange orbs are wide and look as if they have a new shine within them. Almost as if she had discovered a whole new thing which is probably true. Her hands were holding the Popsicle, it was bubblegum flavor.

"You really do like bubblegum Kobayama-san." I spoke up, watching as her bun bobs up and down from her joyful nodding. I've never seen her hair tied up into that style before either.

"I like the taste of bubblegum in anything. Now I'll be able to see what all the fuss these were about back in grade school. He often talked about them."

'He'? Did she have another friend back in her younger years? "Kobayama-san-"

"We should probably get going. You want to play basketball right?" She cuts me off as if she had said something she was not supposed to.

Looking closely, I noticed how her eyes were looking around at anything but me. She's nervous. Did she not want me to know at all?

"You're coming?" Her voice is still the same as before but again she wasn't paying attention to me but rather to the ice cream in her hand.

The small smile on her face is enough for me to not prod her about what she had let slip earlier. She'll tell me when she's ready.

* * *

**A/N**

**And it's done. This was supposed to be a short chapter so why is it longer than all the others? Okay, sorry for any mistakes and/or errors you found. I hope there weren't a lot. I'll be sure to edit this later. This was supposed to be uploaded a few days ago but I kept on playing some game online ahaha my bad. **

**[1] **"You're really not so bright at all!" **Yumi is referring to the characters for 'Aki' in Akihito's name.**

**[2] **"…Kazami Junior High." **I couldn't find the team Teiko played against in the Nationals so I used a random school I read while looking through the teams they played against. This won't affect the timeline at all. Sorry if I got this wrong. **

**About POV changes, I'm still not sure. When the GOM and Haruko start high school, that's where I'll be switching to Kuroko's POV a lot since it's basically his time. I'll try my best at alternating but it's really hard for me ahaha. I'm saving the whole bit when she meets Momoi for a chapter when I hit Writer's Block. Yes I will hit it and I'm gonna need something funny to write about.**

**So who's the mysterious 'He' she keeps mentioning? You'll just have to wait and see. **

**Inspirational Song**** – Yuukei Yesterday**

**Covered by ****- JubyPhonic-P (Originally sung by Vocaloid IA)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Have a nice day and/or night!**

(o ' ▽ ' )o


End file.
